


Is a Bath Bomb Really a Bomb?

by TallysGreatestFan



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bubble Bath, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallysGreatestFan/pseuds/TallysGreatestFan
Summary: After a hard day as supreme commander of the Interstellar Aliance, Delenn uses a strange human thing called ,,bath bomb" to unwind. Lennier joins.- Utterly fluff, completely ignoring their tragic backstory and intricacy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written after the tumblr prompt ,,Imagine your OTP taking a bubble bath together". It takes place in my Happier-End-AU (I still have to find a better name for it) which's main work I still have to translate

Delenn winced a little as she slipped into hot water. It felt almost painfully hot against her feet and lower legs, but after a few seconds the pain changed to a relaxing warmness. She lowered the rest of her body into the purple, steamy water, leaned back as it flow around her and breathed in the scent of alien flowers this ,,bath bomb” contained. The vice president and supreme commander of the interstellar alliance was so tired that she knew even reading or watching the ancient human science fiction series she was so found of would have been to exhausting. Ah, this was so well after several conferences, the pile of reports to work trough and most of all the three-hour-long speech.

,,Delenn? Are you home?”, Lenniers voice sounded trough the door.

,,I’m here.”, she shouted back. ,,Come in.”

She heard his footsteps from outside the door, then quite. She smiled as she imagined how he hesitated shortly. Then the door swung open.

His cheeks were flushed and there were still stains of molten snow on his robe, so he must have been outside lately. She noticed how his gaze still flinched away from her naked body, even now after they were sleeping together for almost two months. It was cute, actually.

,,Do you want to join me?”

His little smile was somewhere between shy and tempting. He paced behind the bathtube so that she couldn’t see him, and she heard his clothes drop on the floor, one after another. She imagined how they fell down his slender body to show pale white skin and sky blue patterns, how his undergarments slipped over his thin hips. It was almost more erotic that actually seeing it.

Then he stepped to her into the water and she let her gaze wander over his lean, beautiful frame. He sighed quietly as the hot water streamed around his body chilled to the bones from the coldness outside. He tried to adjust, toppled over and almost felt against the wall. But then he was in her arms finally. She stroke his chest slowly.

,,What is this?”, he took a handful of the foam that floated on the water.

,,It’s from a human thing, a little sphere made of porous material that smells of an alien flower called lavender, and when one lies it into water, it will melt and create all this foam and color and scent. They call it ,bath bomb’.”

,,That does not exactly sound like a thing one would want to use.”, Lennier snuggled up to her closer and gently caressed her thigh, and suddenly she wondered why they were still wasting time with talking about bath bombs. Amazing, that she had still enough energy left for _that_.

,,I saw something like this at a bath house only once.”

Only now it struck her how long it had been since she took a bath for the last time. ,,I never was at a public bath house again after the transformation. My hair, my changed body…”

,,This here is a better choice than an public bath.”, he reassured her. ,,For example, there aren’t any other people to see us.” And the way he said this made clear that he did not like it when other people saw his body. It became better now, because when she liked it he was able to like it too, but she knew he hated the way he looked.

,,Yes, it is.”, she smiled.  
,,And”, she whispered into his ear and then let her tongue slip over the tender place right below his bone crest she knew he enjoyed to be touched at. He gasped, his grip around her thigh tightened: ,, I might want to do things to you that would be considered as very improper at a public bath.”

His answer was to turn around and kiss her longing. She smiled hungrily against his lips and let her fingers wander down

**Author's Note:**

> Part of some works I wrote in English in order to learn the language more. I still have a lot of fics in german that are deeper and explore the characters further, but I still have to find someone to translate them, because my skills aren't enough for it. So just easy short stories for a while.
> 
> What Delenn says to Lennier at the end is almost exactly the same like what David Martell says to Dulann in a Dulann/Martel story by hearts-blood. It just seemed fitting, I realized the resemblance only later


End file.
